


you're my passport home

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: What time is it in Korea,Phichit wonders as he lays on his side in his now too big bed with Gongju nestled comfortingly against his stomach. He wonders if Seunggil has told his parents that he has a boyfriend across the world in New York. If Seunggil’s bed feels empty without Phichit’s wiry limbs spread across the sheets. If Seunggil misses him just as much as he misses Seunggil.





	you're my passport home

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for the day: late night thoughts, pining, communication
> 
> kudos & comments make me happy!

_ What time is it in Korea,  _ Phichit wonders as he lays on his side in his now too big bed with Gongju nestled comfortingly against his stomach. He wonders if Seunggil has told his parents that he has a boyfriend across the world in New York. If Seunggil’s bed feels empty without Phichit’s wiry limbs spread across the sheets. If Seunggil misses him just as much as he misses Seunggil. 

He hasn't done his makeup in three days because it feels _weird_ not to have Seunggil doing his brows and highlight and it feels weird not to have Seunggil watching every deliberate motion of his hand. He's _pining_.   

The only person he's seen in real life pine is Victor and Yuuri was literally running to fill their parking meter and not visiting family in another  _ country _ . Victor would probably die if he couldn't accompany Yuuri back to Hasetsu. The thought would make Phichit feel better if  _ he _ didn't feel like dying right now. 

He sighs and reaches for his phone with the express intent of merely checking the Korea-New York time difference when Seunggil’s name and picture flash on his screen. Normally, Phichit doesn't allow unscheduled FaceTime calls but desperate times call for desperate measures and he sits up to answer the phone with a warm smile on his lips. 

“Hey, did I wake you?” Seunggil’s voice is gentle and soft, careful to not disturb Phichit any more than he already has. He looks tired, probably a mix of jet lag and the exhaustion of dealing with family for the first time in a long time. It makes Phichit feel warm and gooey and he just wants to kiss the dark bags under his boyfriend’s eyes. 

And then put concealer on them. He hopes someone in Seunggil’s household can hook him up in his absence. 

“Nah, Gongju and I were already up. She misses you too.” Phichit blows kisses in Gongju’s direction so the husky can wiggle up and lick his chin. “Gongju look, look it's your papa!” It takes Gongju a few seconds to recognize that it's her owner’s  _ face _ on the small rectangle in Phichit’s hand and a few seconds more to start whining and trying to lick at Seunggil through the screen. 

“I miss you too, Gongju..” He cooed soothingly at her, almost reaching out to pet her before he realizes he can't and slumping his shoulders a little. “And I miss  _ you _ ,” he says to Phichit, brushing his fingers gently over the image of his boyfriend’s face on his phone. “I wish you both could have come out here.”

Phichit sighs and blows him a sleepy kiss, his thumb absently tapping Seunggil’s nose. If his boyfriend was here, he would wrinkle his nose and smile. Instead, he just looks really sad and Phichit hates it. “Next time. We’ll make sure Gongju has all her papers and shots and that my silly passport is in order and I can meet your family. Eat kimchi for me!”

He laughs softly, pushing his hair back from his face and resting his chin against his palm contemplatively. Phichit misses him so much and it's only been a  _ day.  _ He doesn't know how he's expected to last a whole week. “I will. Umma said she'd freeze some for you because she can't believe that we've been eating half-assed Korean take out.” 

“Did you tell her that you couldn't believe it at first either? That I had to  _ force _ take out kimchi down your refined palette?” He's teasing and it's worth it to see Seunggil brighten and  _ actually  _ smile for the first time in their call. Baby steps. “Hey, what time is it in Korea? I was thinking about that when you called..”

“Were you gonna call me?” He looks up at the clock on the wall, his tongue poking out in concentration. Seunggil was always garbage at reading analog clocks. “12:45pm. So it's..11:45pm for you?”

Phichit nods sleepily and sighs, smiling at Seunggil with absolute fondness. “Does your mom have an analog clock in your room to torment you?”

He nods, rolling his eyes fondly at his mother and her antics. She was determined that he learn to read clocks with swiftness, but with his digital watch and phone clock, the chances of that were slim to none. But, he did try for her. “You should get to sleep, Gongju’s already knocked out.” 

The husky had fallen asleep to the sound of her owners chatting above her head and Phichit’s absent minded stroking of her fur. He looks seconds away from joining her but his determination could rival Seunggil’s mother and he shifts the phone so he can recline more comfortably on the bed. “No. Talk to me. I’ll listen.”

Seunggil’s gaze softens and he shifts around in his computer chair while he tries to think of what to say. “I've already got you presents because albums are overpriced in America. My sister apparently went to a BTS fansign for you so that’s a present from the family. I told umma that you were a witch and she asked if I loved you. I said yes, and she asked if you loved me too.”

“What did you tell her then?” Phichit’s voice is thick with sleep, but Seunggil can tell that he's smiling his favorite little half smile. It's a smile reserved for Seunggil and he covets it. 

“That I’m fairly sure you love me and if you didn't you were an excellent liar.” Phichit huffs out a laugh and Seunggil laughs softly himself. “She said that so long as we loved each other she didn't care what you believed in. Which was great, because I  _ really  _ didn't want to argue with my mother on my first day back home.” 

He goes on like this for quite a while, just listing the things that he's done in his first day back. When Phichit’s eyes finally slide closed and his expression slackens in sleep, Seunggil switches to Korean and whispers ‘I love you’ in his mother tongue before he had to get off the phone. He blows both of them a kiss before reluctantly ending the call and leaning back in his chair. 

He wonders absently if his mother would permit him to leave a day early because he was lovesick. She was understanding, but he wagers that would be pushing her patience. 

**Author's Note:**

> personally, i have only gotten away with unscheduled facetime calls o n c e in my relationship. my gf was not a happy camper but she indulged me. 
> 
> come talk to me @[phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
